cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaligtasan
Nation Information Kaligtasan is a growing, developing, and young nation at 25 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kaligtasan work diligently to produce Cattle and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kaligtasan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kaligtasan allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kaligtasan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kaligtasan will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History After a violent warring period between tribes on the main island of Unity and various other local islands, a great leader unified the tribes of all the archipelago. Just a mere Captain in the military structure, A. Venturina gained respected of his peers and others through his words of encouragement and his mercy in battle. During the warring period, over half of the population was killed thus leaving the economy and government structure in ruin. Cpt. Venturina established a new form of government loosely based on a monarchy. The difference in his model of monarchy the ruler of the people has to support himself and pay taxes like the general populous. Instead of propping himself up above the peasants, he works daily with them to improve the living conditions. Cpt. Venturina with the backing of his newly formed government decided to call the archipelago nation after a word in their language-Kaligtasan. Translated, Kaligtasan means Salvation. The idea of this name represents the mercy and justice brought to archipelago that ended the warring period. Cpt. Venturina is known as the "Hero of Salvation". Kaligtasan has applied for and has been approved to become a member of the alliance Invicta on the Purple Trading Sphere. The people of Kaligtasan are grateful for the opportunity to help other nations in the alliance as best they can and look forward to working in the alliance to ensure its greatness. Military The military of Kaligtasan, needless to say, is still in its infancy. After the warring period amongst the tribes, most men are still laid up suffering from battle wounds. There is a small infantry regimen with a force of about 500 soldiers. The government feels at this point in the country's history to only have what is necessary for public comfort. However, the planning of a world-class military force is in the beginning stages. Infrastructure and Improvements Kaligtasan's first goal after uniting was to build a harbor in order to maintain inter-island trading and to stimulate exports of its abundant lumber and cattle resources. Under Captain Venturina's command and leadership, Kaligtasan has boosted from a war-torn archipelago nation into a fledgling booming influence. Within the first 20 day of existence as a new nation, Kaligtasan grew from nonexistent infrastructure and rubble to cleared and now paved main roads. Kaligtasan also constructed in within 20 days: a harbor, a foreign ministry, five factories, three banks, and three stadiums. Economy Financial Health Kaligtasan setup a simple monetary system. The nation has appealed for monetary aid from the alliance and will accept aid of any kind from any nation willing to help. Also, as soon as the nation has reached full import/export capacity the nation will start to sell technology to larger nations in return for monetary aid. On 09 June 2009, the Ministry of Banking and Finance teamed up with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to open a foreign ministry to ensure the comfort of Kaligtasan's foreign dignitaries and to allow the flow of information and aid into and out of the country more efficiently. As of 31 May 2009, foreign monetary assistance has started to arrive. Monetary Aid Received Total - $21mil *5/31/2009 12:46:00 PM Reason:"Financial Assistance" From: Dabeast Ruler: betterthanyou245 Alliance: Invicta $3,000,000 0 Tech 0 Soldiers *6/1/2009 12:18:19 AM Reason: "Graduation Aid" From: Nigeria Ruler: Ivan the Terrible Alliance: Invicta $3,000,000 0 Tech 0 Soldiers *6/9/2009 8:43:33 AM Reason: "hsppy birthday" From: Anarcasia Ruler: scythegfx Alliance: Invicta $3,000,000 0 Tech 0 Soldiers *6/9/2009 10:42:59 AM Reason: "Tech Deal" From: Klein Republic Ruler: ShotgunWilly Alliance: Invicta $3,000,000 0 Tech 0 Soldiers *6/9/2009 4:03:36 PM Reason: "3 mil / 100" Tech deal From: Great Lakes II Ruler: Jdominique Alliance: Invicta $3,000,000 0 Tech 0 Soldiers *6/12/2009 1:09:45 PM Reason: "Dawnys Nuke Aid" From: New Dawnland Ruler: Dawny Alliance: Invicta $3,000,000 0 Tech 0 Soldiers *7/10/2009 1:12:08 PM Reason: "Tech Deal Renewal" From: Great Lakes II Ruler: Jdominique Alliance: Invicta $3,000,000 0 Tech 0 Soldiers Tech Sold Technology sold = actual-400; pending-0; total-400 *6/16/2009 5:14:26 AM Reason: "Dawnys tech support" Nation: Nation of Topher Ruler: KingTopherXXIII Alliance: Invicta 50 Tech *6/19/2009 7:45:09 AM Reason: "First 50" Nation: Great Lakes II Ruler: Jdominique Alliance: Invicta 50 Tech *6/19/2009 1:58:07 PM Reason: "First 50" Nation: Klein Republic Ruler: ShotgunWilly Alliance: Invicta 50 Tech *6/19/2009 3:21:07 PM Reason: "First 50" Nation: Anarcasia Ruler: scythegfx Alliance: Invicta 50 Tech *6/26/2009 11:51:56 PM Reason: "Last 50" Nation: Nation of Topher Ruler: KingTopherXXIII Alliance: Invicta 50 Tech *6/29/2009 5:16:33 AM Reason: "2nd 50" Nation: Great Lakes II Ruler: Jdominique Alliance: Invicta 50 Tech *6/29/2009 8:38:01 PM Reason: "2nd 50" Nation: Klein Republic Ruler: ShotgunWilly Alliance: Invicta 50 Tech *6/30/2009 5:19:17 AM Reason: "2nd 50" Nation: Anarcasia Ruler: scythegfx Alliance: Invicta 50 Tech Trading Kaligtasan's natural and abundant resources are cattle and lumber. Kaligtasan with the help of others from Invicta has completed a "trade circle" that produces three extra resources on 12 June 2009. *Nation: Nigeria Ruler: Ivan the Terrible Resources: Iron, Spices *Nation: Genovia Ruler: Alexei Stukov Resources: Fish, Wheat *Nation: Bristaland Ruler: Fordina BoSox Resources: Pigs, Water *Nation: Ground Ruler: Ground Defenders Resources: Marble, Uranium *Nation: Lucky Star Ruler: Wolfie Resources: Aluminum, Sugar Bonus Resources: Beer, Fast Food, Construction Future Because of the type of government and the example set by their ruler, the people of Kaligtasan strive to increase industry in order to improve their living conditions. In this social climate, the possibilities are endless. Only time will tell how great Kaligtasan will be and how influential they will become on the World stage. Alliance History Currently, Kaligtasan is a senior member of Invicta and applied for membership on 27 May 2009 when the nation itself was formed after the warring period. Cpt. Venturina completed the examination process on 30 May 2009 to graduate from the academy to advance Kaligtasan's role within Invicta. By completing this examination, Cpt. Venturina has also secured more foreign aid for Kaligtasan and its people. Cpt. Venturina is working on improving the current home office (forums) of the alliance and has already made some enhancement ideas. He was on 29 May 2009, a mere two days after joining the alliance, asked to work on the future home office of the alliance (beta forums). By graduating into senior membership within the alliance, Cpt. Venturina set Kaligtasan up to be an economic supplier of technology to other Invicta members. Donation History *5/27/2009 $20 to Kaligtasan Category:Invicta